1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display route creation method, a display route creation apparatus, and a display route creation program, which are suitably applied to a case of creating an easy-to-read and easy-to-understand route map connecting a departure point and a destination in, e.g., a car navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an apparatus for delivering data on route guidance for pedestrians. The apparatus creates guidance data for guiding an underground route on the basis of guide signboard data of a route signboard installed in an underground mall and map data and further creates transmission data for displaying a character string of the guide signboard on a display screen on the basis of the created guidance data (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-344093).
The apparatus for delivering data on route guidance for pedestrians allows a pedestrian to recognize his or her current location properly and grasp a route up to his or her destination easily, even at a place where recognition of the current location is difficult, such as in an underground shopping mall.